pokemonveggietales_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Silliness?/Transcript
Here's the transcript for The End of Silliness?. (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Eevee sitting next to a glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Eevee appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into it.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Larry: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Eevee, still dreaming...) Eevee: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Archibald: Silly songs is cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Eevee, who's fidgeting more vigrously.) Eevee: Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Pikachu! Pikachu! (Pikachu begins to take notice of Eevee's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Eevee: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Pikachu: Hey. Eevee: Pikachu! Pikachu: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Eevee: Pikachu! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Pikachu! Pikachu: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" comes up as Pikachu rushes over to see if Eevee's okay.) (The Pokémon/VeggieTales Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Pikachu and Eevee. Eevee has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Pikachu: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Eevee: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Pikachu: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Eevee shakes his head.) Pikachu: Waffle cone? (Eevee shakes his head again.) Pikachu: Cup full of sprinkles? Eevee: No. I don't need anything. Pikachu: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Eevee looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Eevee: Does that thing work? Pikachu: Mm-hmm. Eevee: G-7. Pikachu: Huh? Eevee: G-7. I SAID PRESS G-7! (Pikachu hops over to the jukebox.) Eevee: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Pikachu presses G-7 and on comes "The Song of the Cebu". Once the song is done, Pikachu laughs but stops when he sees Eevee's stern looking face. Eevee's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Eevee: What do you think that's...funny? Pikachu: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Eevee: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! (Eevee flops his head onto the table.) Eevee: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! Pikachu: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a woman in a red dress enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his briefcase on the counter.) Pikachu: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Pikachu walking over to the jukebox again.) Pikachu: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Pikachu: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Pikachu: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Good Morning George" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Eevee sniffs a little.) Eevee: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Oh My Gosh (Sobbing) Pikachu: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Pikachu: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Pikachu stops laughing and notices that Eevee's still not cheering up.) Eevee: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Pikachu: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Eevee: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Pikachu: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? Eevee: Because someone cancelled my segments. Pikachu: But Why? You wanna tell me what's going on? Ivysaur: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Ivysaur The Seed Pokémon. Eevee looks shocked then disappointed. Ivysaur hops over to the jukebox.) Ivysaur: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Ivysaur looks sternly at Eevee. They both make funny faces. Ivysaur looks stern again and selects a song.) Eevee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (The song Ivysaur selected is "His Cheeseburger". After the song, Pikachu looks at Ivysaur.) Pikachu: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Ivysaur: Yes! You're a Bad Grass! (Eevee gently bangs his head on the table.) Pikachu: That's despicable. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Eevee nods in agreement.) Ivysaur: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Pikachu looks scornfully at him.) Ivysaur: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Ivysaur opens his briefcase. Eevee looks on as the rain outside stops. Ivysaur pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Ivysaur: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Ivysaur should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Eevee to regular veggie programing, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Eevee: Moose lake? Ivysaur: Yes. Moose lake. Eevee: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Ivysaur: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that silly songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Ivysaur hops onto the counter.) Ivysaur: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Ivysaur: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Eevee gives Ivysaur a thumbs up look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Sillysongs With Eevee: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places a disc in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) Category:Transcripts